


Soft

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cindy is a gay mess, Cindy is hella gay and like same, Dumb Love, F/F, Luna is even worse, Prompto is a great matchmaker, Washing a car together, luna is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Cindy moved Luna further along the car, pointedly ignoring the water and soap studs running down Luna’s hands. It should be illegal for water to do that, and Cindy wanted to sue Leviathan herself for it.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latias_likes_pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/gifts).



> Cindy is basically me and every one of my friends. I have like zero regrets because this pairing needs more love. Seriously fandom get on this train

Cindy had a lot of things to thank Prompto for. She had to thank him for convincing The Prince to let her upgrade the Regalia and make it able to fly. She had to thank him for watching the stars with her one night just to keep her company when Cid was ill. She had to thank him for helping her service the different cars and squeal over the various designs and go into technophile rambling that only they understood. She had to thank him for that one time when she was upset and frustrated and he decided to dress like her to cheer her up, no matter how weird and uncomfortable it made him feel. The biggest thing she had to thank him for though, was when he found out she was a lesbian and declared that he would get her a girlfriend.

She had laughed at first. It was such an out there idea that she truly thought he was only joking. And then a few months later he introduced her to Lady Lunafreya with a casual “Luna this is Cindy. Cindy this is Luna.” As if it was completely  _ normal  _ for the Oracle to be standing in front of someone like Cindy with her greasy her and dirt smeared face and oh God she probably looked like a mess right now. 

But then Lunafreya smiled at her and Cindy’s mind went straight into ‘Oh fuck, I’m gay’ territory without her consent and when Lunafreya looked at her and said “Your eyes are so….green,” Cindy  was 100% convinced this was how she was going to die. Then Prompto looked at Cindy with a sparkle in his eye and said that Luna would need some clothes that weren't so eye-catching and Lunafreya asked her if she could borrow some of Cindy’s.

“Of course ya can Miss Lunafreya!”  _ Please wear my clothes so I can die in peace, God's Prompto no wonder everyone likes you.  _ Luna smiled again.

“Just Luna is fine,” her voice was light and friendly and Cindy knew that she had fallen immediately. Luna just looked so...soft. Honestly Cindy could get stabbed by Luna’s trident and her gay heart would feel blessed and grateful. She watched as Luna walked away and when the Oracle tripped over her own feet and an embarrassed blush rose to her ears, Cindy turned to Prompto.

“She’s perfect,” Cindy whispered to him.

Prompto gave an amused grin. “She’s not your girlfriend yet, you know.”

“ _ She’s perfect, _ ” Cindy said more firmly and Prompto laughed at her.

When Luna walked back out wearing a pair of faded jeans, an old hoodie with some band logo on it that you couldn't see anymore and a pair of combat boots, Cindy felt her very  _ soul  _ get down on its knees and thank the Astrals with tears in its eyes for this gift before them. 

Prompto looked up from his phone, said a very cheery “You’re welcome by the way!” then hopped over the fence to go and hang out with one of the others. The smell of a barbeque informed her that it was probably Ignis. She realized, belatedly, that he just abandoned her and now she had no distraction from her own gay thoughts. The fucking traitor. Luna walked over to her and Cindy couldn't help the way she raked her eyes over Luna’s figure and gulped at the way the jeans showed off her slender hips.

“Cindy,” she snapped her head up at the sound of her name and nodded although nothing had been asked of her, “Would it be alright-that is-I would like to-I mean if it’s alright of course-would you mind terribly if I….watched you work?” Cindy swallowed and felt herself flushing at the idea of Luna watching her bend over cars and stretch out her kinks. Luna’s ears were red and she fiddled with her fingers nervously. 

“Sure thing Luna!” she chirped. “Don’ think it’s gonna be that interestin’ though.”

Luna shook her head. “I’m interested in seeing how servicing cars works. I want to….learn more about these kinds of things.”

Cindy blinked, more than a little surprised at the reason, but figured that she had no right to judge. She shrugged and tried not to be overcome with a giddy excitement. This absolute  _ goddess _ was going to watch  _ her _ as she worked!! WHAT COULD BE BETTER!?

As it turned out the one thing that could make this even better was also the one thing that could make Cindy’s gay crisis  _ worse _ . 

After about an hour of watching Cindy wash and service the cars, Luna had asked if it was possible for Cindy to teach her how to wash them, too? And of course, the image of Luna bending over a car, water running over her, caused Cindy to agree without thinking first like an absolute  _ idiot _ and now she was in her current predicament. 

She stood behind Luna -pressed up against her in fact- and held one hand over Luna’s as she showed her the motions used to wash a car. Her other hand held Luna’s hip to keep her steady, and it took all of Cindy’s willpower not to stutter or focus on the friction of their clothes when they moved together. 

The inside of her head, at the moment, was made up of mostly incoherent screaming and a her soul banging it’s head off the nearest wall while she tried her very best not to  _ die right there in front of the Oracle and oh God why had Prompto abandoned her like this? SHE NEEDED THE SUPPORT! _

Her eyes caught sight of Prompto taste testing something for Ignis, and when Prompto turned towards her he seemed stunned for a moment before grinning and giving a thumbs up. Well. That's not exactly the  _ support  _ she asked for. 

Luna turned her head to look over her shoulder at Cindy, concern evident on her face, and Cindy forced herself to squash down the betrayal and focus back on Luna. Not exactly hard to do given her current predicament really. Luna bit her bottom lip and  Cindy wanted to  _ die _ . Maybe if she asked him really nicely, Noctis would summon Ramuh to strike her down before she embarrassed herself.

“Yer hair's really nice,” she blurted, like an idiot.  _ Too late to be saved now,  _ she thought gravely. Luna flushed, and ducked her head, and honestly if Cindy’s heart could stop trying to jump out of her chest that would be great. Luna turned back to the car washing and was it Cindy’s imagination or was Luna smiling? 

“Your arms are...rather firm,” Luna said and Cindy felt pride swell in her chest. She’d worked damn hard to get these guns and she’d be damned if she didn’t show them off. She still remembered the time she lifted Prompto and the Prince up with one arm each, mostly because Prompto had squeaked and had a meltdown over it, the Prince went stock still in shock and Gladio had to leave to deal with his sudden arousal. Ignis had simply clicked his tongue and asked her to stop teasing his friends (though she was very much convinced they were more than that). 

Luna suddenly stretched out, holding her arms over her head, and Cindy’s mouth went very dry. Her skin looked so soft and her hair even softer; Cindy really wanted to touch her, to run her fingers through Luna’s hair and stroke her skin. 

_ Well that sounded mighty creepy _ . Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Cindy moved Luna further along the car, pointedly ignoring the water and soap studs running down Luna’s hands. It should be  _ illegal _ for water to do that, and Cindy wanted to sue Leviathan herself for it. She stepped back to allow Luna to grab a towel and dry herself off, even though it would fruitless once they started hosing down the car and drying it off. Still, Cindy wasn’t about to make Luna uncomfortable with the remark, and simply enjoyed the show while it lasted. 

_ Damn her lesbian ass _

“Cindy…?” Luna looked at her shyly over her shoulder, and Cindy felt heat rush to her cheeks. “If I may be so bold?” Cindy nodded. Luna could be whatever she wanted so long as she kept talking to Cindy like this. “I would very much like to… _ appreciate  _ your company some more in the future. Preferably this evening.” She lifted the towel up to hide her face into it as she mumbled her last sentence, and Cindy grinned at her.

“Why sure thin’ Luna!”

“In a...less than Platonic fashion, I mean,” she corrected herself. Cindy definitely felt like she was on fire and had electric charged Coeurls prancing through her veins and nestling in her stomach.

“That sounds mighty fine to me,” she whispered and returned Luna’s nervous smile. They stared at each other for quite a while before Luna suddenly gasped and turned away.

“W-well I better get back and clean up my room a little. I wouldn’t want to distract from your work and-” she tripped in her haste to pick up her jacket and Cindy snorted a little. Luna looked up at the sky and -in a move unfit for the Oracle- groaned in dismay.

Cindy could relate to that feeling. She waved Luna off, and when she could no longer see her, returned back to her work with a happy tune and skip in her step. Cid rolled his eyes and muttered ‘dumb love’ under his breath.


End file.
